Han Solo vs Tracer
Han Solo vs Tracer is Peep4Life's one hundred and twelfth OMM. Description Star Wars vs Overwatch! Cocky pilots with skill and pride in spades cross paths. But will it be Imperial Navy or Overwatch to have the better academy graduate? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Mos Eisley (Star Wars) "Hey gorgeous. C'mere and we can put that body to work. Heh heh heh." a gruff sounding Rodian said across the canteen. The camera panned to Tracer's mouth, which went from a blank position, to a smug grin. With a simple flick of her wrist, she fired a shot from her pistol, shattering the Rodian's drink and embarrassing him. Tracer continued through the canteen, coming face to face with Han Solo, who had been maintaining a low profile. "This your ship?" she asked, presenting a photograph before Han. The smuggler smirked. "No one wants to know these things without getting something out of it." he said. He then made his blaster very visible to her. "What do you want?" "Well, Mr Solo. It's Overwatch who want it; so please hand it over before they send someone to steal ''it instead." she replied, drawing her own pistols. The pair glared at each other, before Han decided that there was no way he was going to give away the Falcon. With a quick shot, he forced Tracer to backtrack behind the bar, and return pistol fire amid DL-44 shots. "Peace talks never worked anyway..." she grumbled. '''Enter the heat of battle! Fight!' Her Pulse Pistols singed the wall behind Han, who fled to the outside along with the horde of alien scoundrels at the bar. Tracer raced outside, Blinking to the side of him. "Surprise!" she cheerfully cried, whacking Han in the back and sending him tumbling into the nearby speeder. Han pulled himself over it and fired a shot back, forcing her to dodge to a side. She smirked, Blinking towards him, but catching a smack in the face for it. She then took a kick to the chest and very barely escaped a blaster shot that was meant for her heart. She dived for cover behind a Bantha. "Sorry, mate." she muttered, planting a Pulse Bomb on the side of the creature. Han came around the corner, riding a wave of momentum and bravado... which turned into shock and horror when he saw the explosion. "AHHHHH!" he yelled as heroically? ''as possible. He drew his blaster and clipped Tracer in the stomach as she rushed him. "Bollocks!" she grunted, tumbling to the ground. She raised her Pulse Pistols, forcing Han to cover, before rolling forwards and up the nearby stairs. "Not so hot now, huh?" Han said smugly, as he planted a Detpack on the underside of the speeder. He then feigned hiding in it, but this was simply meant to draw out Tracer, who took the bait. She rushed to the vehicle, and at the last second, saw Han holding up a detonator in the background. "NO!" she cried, activating Recall at the very last possible second. She pulled herself back to the staircase, and Han looked up as Tracer changed her route. She Blinked behind Han, and then back across him, which caught him off guard. With precision, she fired her Pulse Pistols at the spare Detpack on Han's belt. "Huh. Fu-" '''BOOM!' KO! Han's would be profanity was silenced as the explosion slammed him against the wall. Amazingly, he had survived. But he was completely out of it. Just as well too; as soon as Tracer took off for the Falcon, one Boba Fett stood over the wounded smuggler. "Well then. Those credits just became a lot easier." he said, dragging Solo's body to his transport. Conclusion And the winner is: Tracer!Category:Peep4Life Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees